


Seven minutes in heaven

by gayberonica



Category: Beronica - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: Beronica smut, Bettu cooper, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Riverdale, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayberonica/pseuds/gayberonica
Summary: Party at Cheryl’s house, Betty spins the bottle and ends up landing on Veronica.  Beronica one shot





	Seven minutes in heaven

The pep rally had just ended and Cheryl was having an after party. 

Betty didn’t want to go but Veronica perused her. (How could she ever say no to that face?)

After half an hour of partying and drinks Cheryl gathered everyone round into a room with a circular table in the middle. 

‘Seven minutes in heaven. Spin the bottle, go in the closet ask and ~do~ whatever you want in there.’

Cheryl looked at Betty who was sitting down on the sofa looking rather scared of what could happen. 

‘Betty. You go first.’

Betty hesitated and then spinned the bottle. She watched it spin around, anxious of who it would land on. 

The bottle stopped and it had landed on Veronica. 

‘Well, well, well.’ Said Cheryl. ‘Into the closet you two.’

Betty nervously looked at Veronica and then stepped into the closet with her. 

‘Well, uh, ask me anything you want.’ said Betty trying to sound as casual as possible. 

Veronica looked her deep in the eyes obviously knowing exactly what to ask her. 

‘Have you ever been in love?’  
‘Once, my turn. Have you ever been in love?’  
‘Maybe. My turn again. Who where you in love with?’  
‘You didn’t answer my question. Have you ever been in love?’  
Veronica looked at the taller girl deep in the eyes and said  
‘I have.’  
‘Who?’  
‘She’s standing right in front of me.’  
Before Betty could say anything in return Veronica started talking again.  
‘My turn. Do you like girls?’  
Betty bit her lip.  
‘Looking sexy while bitting your lip isn’t really an answer.’  
Betty looked Veronica straight between the eyes and pushed her against the closet door and started making out with her. Veronica kisses back while rubbing her fingers up Betty's hair.  
Not caring that the rest of the school was at the other end of the door they gradually started removing each others clothes. Betty took Veronica’s top off and Veronica undid Betty’s shirt. Veronica started kissing Betty's neck and Betty began to quietly moan. The watch on Betty’s wrist went off saying that six minutes had passed.  
‘Shit.’ muttered Betty. And then both girls started to put there clothes back on. Veronica held Betty’s chin and said ‘This isn’t over.’ and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two to this? haha


End file.
